One Piece: Dawn of a New Era
by TheCrimsonDragon141
Summary: Twenty years after Monkey D. Luffy became the Pirate King he announced that whoever defeated him in battle would take his title. Now a new pirate sets sail to surpass Luffy. Can he do it? Read to find out. M for blood and possible gore and some adult language.


**Hey welcome to my first ever fanfiction. I apologise if this isn't to your liking, or something like. However I will writing until I have a large story. This is just the prologue to explain whats going on, that why it's short. I will try my absolute best to make the actual chapters pretty long, but forgive me if I fail. Anyway without further ado, let's begin! Oh right I almost forgot a disclaimer. I do not own One Piece, as sad as they may be. Anyway let's get this rolling!**

_**Prologue**_

_It was a while back, but I remember. I believe it was twenty-three years ago. When Monkey D. Luffy did the unthinkable. Twenty years before he even set sail, the last pirate king Gol D. Roger was excuted and started the great pirate era. Many pirates searched for the treasure, but none, not even the empirors prevailed. Then in the span of three years after Luffy set sail, he did it. He found what other had searched for, for twenty years. He had become the pirate king. He accomplished his dream. He wasn't the only one. By this point every member of the crew had finally made their dreams come true._

_The world had also became a better place. The revolutionary army had won the war against the world government. Dragon made a more just government and became it's leader. Garp was later named fleet admiral of the navy. Everything seemed perfect in the world, but then ten years after Luffy found the One Piece everything went badly. Garp had passed away. An admiral who not many knew much about became the new Fleet Admial. They all believed he would keep things well. They were wrong. He soon had the Navy broke away from the New World Government and declared war on them. The marines who at one time were revolutionaries left and joined a new army of the World Government. The Marines who were origionally Marines however stayed and remained loyal to the Navy. Another war broke out and plunged the war into chaos once again._

_ It wasn't long until Luffy was angered by the uproar. He sailed to Navy Headquarters and confronted the Fleet Admiral. Luffy found that words were usless, so instead he decided to use his fist, but he found that the Fleet Admiral was far stronger then had imagined and was forced to retreat. Luffy was in complete awe. He could never imagine that there could be someone out there stronger then him. He had no idea how to stop, and began thinking of what Gold Roger would do. And that when it hit him. He announced a new rule throughout the world. Who ever defeated the pirate king would become the new one. He knew that if someone was to become strong enough to beat him then prehaps they could beat this fleet admiral as well. Ten years passed, and as Luffy predicted many more people set sail in hopes of taking Luffy's title, but none had yet passed the challenged, but all Luffy could do was wait. And who knows, maybe he won't have to wait much longer._

**So, what did you think. Well you can tell if you are kind enough to review. I hope you review. Tell me that you enjoy it will give me the confidence to keep going and being a constructive critic can help me become better. Anyway, I want this story to be long, so there are going to be many characters. So, I will allow characters made by you my fans. What I need is name, age, appearance, history,(optional, but if you want them to have a really important role it is madatory.) Combat skills and abilities, techniques, if they are good, or bad, your perfered faction and position, and anything else you want to add. Note: Applying for a certain faction and position doesn't actually guaruntee you'll get them. I will definetly take them into consideration though. What I,m missing is a single admiral, and any position under that. I need 5 warlords, I already have 2. I need 2 empirors. I also need 3 generals and other positions for the Army of The New World Government. Other then those, anything is fair game. If you have a character PM me, so it doesn't spoil the other reader. If you post it in a review it will not be accepted. Anyway, be sure to review!**


End file.
